


Getting everything

by PsychoNegan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternative Perspective, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mpreg, Top Harry Potter, translated to English
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNegan/pseuds/PsychoNegan
Summary: Voldemort won the war, he has become the ruler of the world. Harry Potter is dead, the duel ended and with him, the old man's wand came to his hands, next to the invisibility cloak and the stone of the resurrection, without him being aware of it, they were only relics, memory of his victory, but there was something else, he was the master of death and with it, there was a responsibility to fulfill: save the magical world and get his soul mate.





	1. Chapter I: Master of Death.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings. After much thinking and reading so many fics, I finally decided to write one of my favorite couple, I hope it is to your liking. I really do not know if I can recreate the mood of the Dark Lord, but I will try, do not be too hard on this poor soul. I also know that this was a bit long, but it is just what came out, I hope not to bore you. I hope you understand, I'm very bad in the English language, but I'm practicing, an apology Without further ado, there it is:

**Chapter I: Master of Death.**

The silence had fallen on the grounds of Hogwarts, there were no flying curses, no murmurs, even each participating creature had stopped whatever action it was taking. Everyone could feel it, something had happened ... the Dark Lord was detached like tongues of green fire, from the forbidden forest. At last the battle was over, the prophecy had come to an end and there were the victors and the vanquished.

There was a sob that completely broke the silence, thick tears were spilled and disbelief, showed on each of the tired faces. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, had died at the hands of the Dark Lord.

Molly Weasley, covered her mouth with the palm of her trembling hand, tried to silence the scream of terror, Ginny with her body burning with rage, hugged the fallen body of Charlie, while the last thread of hope in the heart of George, It broke completely. Two brothers, I had lost two brothers.

**━ HAAARRRY!**

At last a scream that represented the pain of all, one shouted that unleashed the moans of despair. It was Hermione Granger who doubled over in pain and anger, who with a wand in hand, ran in search of her friend, not ... of her brother. If it were not for Draco Malfoy, who held her by the waist, she would have been killed that night by some overly happy Death Eater, for a stunned Ron Weasley could barely catch what was around him to stop his girlfriend.

 One would think that the winning side would shout with joy, but in the same way that on the side of the vanquished, in the first few minutes, everything became sepulchral silence, although they could feel the Dark Lord cover everything, the brand that had given them the dark wizard, had vanished and the body of his Lord, lay next to Potter's and nobody, absolutely nobody, moved.

They spent fifteen minutes of total bewilderment, Bellatrix Lestrange could not resist it anymore, wanted to run into the arms of the Dark Lord, the surprise would be that wizard itself, created a field around that with the simple touch, made the body of the witch began set on fire in agonizing cries that frightened many; No one tried to save him, the Death Eaters were stunned, watching as the woman's skin bubbled and it was only that instinct of survival that told them to do something as stupid as what Bellatrix did, they would suffer an equally agonizing death.

Only until he finished consuming every piece of skin, hair and bone, seemed the magic completely satiated. The Dark Lord lying in the middle of the forest, suddenly opened his eyes of a deep carmine, causing the others to hold their breath.

Voldemort knew it ... he was alive, more than that, in each nervous termination of his body he could feel the magic dance, join with him, but it was not pleasure before the power that he felt, that magic was so painful and disheartening, that he feared that he will disintegrate his body and end up dead at last. He stood, wobbly ... there was an empty space in him, a deep one ... He knew something was missing, it was not right.

  
_**< "Potter, he had to conjure some spell ..." >**_

It was the only answer he had, his enemy was the only one who had raised his wand against him and although the memories were a little fuzzy, he was sure that only an Expelliarmus had been his opponent.

Even so, at still difficult steps, Voldemort approached Potter's body, the pallor on his enemy's face was evident; however, she was far from trusting that he was truly dead, not when she was skilled enough to find and get rid of her Horcrux, including Nagini, even though she was not charged by Harry Potter's hand, because if ... He knew, his family had vanished, just when the youngest magician had appeared in front of him for his final duel.

His legs folded, he fell to his knees beside the limp body of his enemy. There was a minute of silence, that magic ... again the overwhelming magic ran through his being, that deep hollow stretched and something wet slid down his pale cheeks. That left him in total shock, which soon turned into rage, into a thunderous scream that triggered an exorbitant wave of magic that cemented not only Hogwarts, but extended to most of Europe, even the Muggle world could feel it like an earthquake that if not completely devastating, if terrifying because of its magnitude in its extension. Voldemort was not able to understand the emotional torrent and the magical tear he felt. He took Potter from the neck with force, looked desperately for his pulse, even his magic melted into the body, chasing the magical core of the child, but there was nothing.

**━ Harry Potter is dead ... HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!**

He screamed with a loud laugh, filled with a terrible madness that was no more than the reflection of the shattered and already atrophied soul of the Dark wizard, which was followed by the Death Eaters present and the disconsolate whining of Hagrid.

**━ Let him go, let him pick up the corpse ... we will show his great Savior ... this war is over, my dear followers ...**

He ordered fiercely, not letting himself be overwhelmed by that terrible fear that always overwhelmed him with the fear of death. After a few minutes, Voldemort realized that he was not letting the dead young man in his arms, until Mulciber called him, informing him that the half-giant would carry the boy. He just did not want to let go of the body, the thought of getting away from him, he went through it like a cruciatus in the soul ...

_**"Damn ... fuck ... what the hell did you do to me, Potter? "** _

The man with carmine eyes was thinking, furious of not having the boy alive just to torture him again. Confusion, a terrible confusion was what was in him, his mind slowly cleared, the madness he had gained by destroying his soul, evaporated, but he feared, because it was the feelings, those odious emotions, that filled his being.

**━ Take him ... get out all!**

The Dark Lord growled in a menacing hiss that blew the blood of his followers, after giving the chosen body to the man who never stopped whining.

**_"Frustrating, totally despicable ... my magic is out of control, I can not control it ... and what I have inside ... this weakness absorbs me ... Could it be that little Potter has cursed me? No ... it takes a lot of magic, ancient knowledge and there is no spell that achieves something like this ... Win, I have all the power possible and nothing is right! "_ **

Between his thoughts, the Dark Lord took a few steps. Under the bare feet, as they became more human, a small bump hit him, along with the softness of the silk that rested alone on the ground.

**━ Potter's cloak**

He mumbled, frowning, after taking a few steps away. The pulse of magic in both objects put him on alert, there was a maddening dichotomy in his mind, part of him, he wanted to take the child's cloak and ... tighten it, the other made him feel a complete irritation at the irrational of his emotions, although if he thought about it, there was something else ... his wand, that powerful wand vibrated at the presence of the two objects, of which, one recognized.

**━ La The Stone of my ring ... the damn boy ...!**

He simply could not believe that the brat had raffled all his traps, was unprecedented and for the first time, Voldemort conscientiously, he felt respect for the fallen opponent, finally taking him to take those two trinkets, as a permanent memory ... I needed it ? Not at all, everyone knew he had won, but even so they called him ... in an inexplicable way, they called him.

 When taking them, a dark swirl covered everything. The atmosphere became heavy, as cold as if thousands of dementors surrounded him. He knew what it was ... long ago he had felt it ... it was / it / same that shook his body when he tried to kill the green-eyed infant he had now defeated. He swallowed heavy ... it was death itself, his greatest fear and yet, for some strange reason, his arms fell defeated, as if he expected ... his same magic sang of joy ... he expected something and that something in his head, he could only think of sad green eyes that could only belong to one person ...

_**The one chosen by Fate ... to save his creatures, ironic ... because it is the same one that has caused part of its destruction; however, be it light or darkness ... everything needs a balance that in future times will be lost ... here is who eludes my touch, being my master ... admirable or despicable mortal? I still do not decide, I am more pleased to take your other half, because only then have you lowered your arms and finally you have come to me ...** _

 The mournful and deep voice made the mighty magician shudder ... it was his figure who stole his breath ... but it was his words that petrified his body. His sharp mind, dissected every phrase ... every implication that made him sprout so much magic filled with hate, anger and pain that the skies darkened and from them sprang dangerous lightning and thunder. Voldemort knew it, some other less wise magician would babble and ask stupid questions, but he had traveled too many aspects of magic to understand everything, including the reason for, as death said, his surrender ...

**━ Harry Potter ... it's all about Harry Potter ...**

 He laughed again, it was impossible not to, in the face of what was happening at that moment.

**━ He won ... the damn prophecy was true: "the only one who has the power to defeat the dark lord is approaching, the one born of whom he was challenged three times ..." he was my soul mate ... I destroyed it and destroyed me same. Ancient and wild magic ... unique magic ... and impossible ... Potter and I ...**

It was humiliating, discouraging ... his soulmate was gone and gradually his sanity and his desire to exist would vanish ... even with his horcruxes it would not have lasted too long and if he thought about it a bit more, it all made sense ... that rage, that deep pain that it made him feel weak, so fragile years ago, he had an incredible explanation ... the horcruxes only extended their existence a little and he felt that if he only lived it is because his magic felt the arrival of the Potter child ...

_**Intelligent deduction, your horcruxes gradually attracted part of your being to me, are a tribute in which I gave you time, until the meeting of that designated partner ... however ... even if your partner is in my hands, you have won what you yearned, immortality ... Your magic will be the one that will be consumed in the absence of the boy, but you will live eternally until the end of time ... You are my master after all, you have obtained the holly wand, the stone that by right of blood you belongs, being a descendant of Cadmus Peverell, owner for those who believe it and the cloak that by conquest and sacrifice, you have earned it ... that makes you the master of death and with it your gift, immortality ...** _

 The voice said with mockery, because although that new immortal would be his master, his got a punishment for trying to deceive him, at least for the moment. Death, as a primordial entity could know, past, present, future ... and therefore, that magician who was more inhumed than anyone, had obtained the gift that the child that had fallen should have. Fate would disappear and with it the balance between the four entities ... Harry Potter could not face it, his nobility would be the fall of everything and therefore fate had moved the strings ... it would only be he and the time, who would open the way, to the new mission of the ambitious wizard.

**━ I will have an immortality being a Squid! Without magic and without ...!**

He took a breath, it did not do any good to get upset, to fear even more the inevitable, Voldemort thought he needed to clarify everything. The huge hooded figure, he had said was his master after all ...

**━ Bring Potter back ... revive him, I am your master ... you are death and I am your master.**

He ordered with firmness and that arrogance that characterized him so much, although the truth is that more and more he was terrified at the prospect of living without magic ... What was immortality, without power? Nothing, because he would only get ostracized ... and that was overwhelming, as overwhelming as all that time he lived as a ghost.

_**Who has fallen to the Thartaro, towards the Elysians has not returned, he who has died, has lost all hope, you should know him master ... Fate is the one who creates the creatures, who makes them reborn ... it is destiny who place and is the time who marks its end and I am the one who takes them ...** _

 The words of death asphyxiated to Voldemort, felt again that painful emptiness ... was his magic extinguishing?

Death would have smiled, if it had a defined body, man is at the point of despair. The ground had opened in two, from the heavens fell a torrential rain, tides, hurricanes, unimaginable disasters was ravaging much of that region of the world, that the principle of which Destino spoke, the discovery of magic and fear among mortals, until its absolute annihilation ... the magician was full of Fate, it was of his most powerful children, no doubt, but it was time to give him the other choice

_**I have another path, Lord Voldemort ... humans are predictable. Love, hate, fear, hope ... they are always the same ... I can not relive Potter at this time, but ... you could avoid his death, without losing your immortality, if you succeed, your partner will follow you forever ... but there is a price to pay , master** _

**━ What can you take from me, that is worse than losing my magic or dying, is absurd ... What is the price?**

He said with bitterness and contained anger

**Save your race from its own destruction, creatures, magicians and Muggles alike ... Destiny has predicted its end ... time has marked the time of Fate's death and my last job in this space ...**

**Be the conqueror of your world and its creatures, if you wish, but keep the non-magical, alive and ignorant ... balance ... that you need to create, that will be your mission, after all accept or not the gift that the other forces grant you , if you stay in this time, you would only see in your case, the world languish until its end before your absence of magic ... yes, Master ... I give you the opportunity to retreat in another "I", with your blood, with your knowledge and power, conquer your soul mate and change the world ... just an opportunity to conquer everything ...**

 Death could recite thousands of words, but it was the last sentence that convinced Voldemort, his ambition was powerful, he knew he could have it all: power, immortality and ... Harry Potter ... (Well, he would never dare to invoke the so-called "love" "What Dumbledore's cursed man so much proclaimed, simply the boy was his ...).

However, although his mind was focused on a single point, he could not ignore that hidden message that death offered him. Now he knew that his immortality would last little, the exact time was unknown. Look wherever you look, there were only advantages if you accepted their treatment ...  
   
Keeping the Muggles without destroying them or conquering them ... would be annoying, but it did not matter, I could overcome it, because I could take control of the magical world if I wished ... that would of course, keep the Muggle born, but in the end those would make the magic bloom again, something that purebloods were incapable of ... the only problem was to conquer Potter, he knew that the soulmates were attracted by nature, but that did not guarantee an unconditional submission, it could make you that powerful magic, you attained a unique complement if there was ... that ... "love", but the absence although it caused an inability to find that love, the death of the other part would bring despair, anger, madness ... death ... and now in his case of immortality, the death of his own magic and power .

**━ You said that you would give me the opportunity to remake everything, to go to another time ... I deduce that what has happened will crumble and I will have to reconstruct everything. You have spoken of becoming "another me", which implies that Lord Voldemort will continue to exist ... I will have my own blood and knowledge ...**

He enumerated his deductions, more for himself, than for the natural entity that listened to the magician. Death did not have to worry about his master, he was clever and he was finding the right path, without having to guide him into something so mundane.

  **━ Having my own blood, would imply ...**  
 Voldemort pursed his lips at the thought of it

**━ I will not be a Muggle child ... nor the son of any of my stupid mother's relatives ...**

He murmured, finding the multiple variants he could occupy, in his new form.

**━ Voldemort ... I will be the unrecognized son of Voldemort of that new time, but I need a strong and pure family ... of course, I can not occupy some of my servants, I would immediately get away from Potter and I need to be close to him, which it implies ... to have a body of 11 years ... to arrive at the same time as the child, to the magical world ... it will be an annoyance to lead with Dumbledore and his persecution, but it does not matter ... I can mitigate it if I make my other parent a light magician ... something complicated because no one would get involved with a Dark Lord ... although I'm indifferent if they think it implies rape, even so ... I need a family that in the future, Harry Potter more appreciate ... I only recognize his friend dirty blood, which I discard completely and red-haired boy ...**

Voldemort grimaced at the image of that boy and his dreadful mother, who remembered the time he spent with Quirrell. In short, it would not be like that, he did not want to change his traits that he had in the past as drastically. He kept remembering that love circle of Potter, until he remembered the being who most cried his stupid twin soul and could not help but smile, it was just brilliant

**━ Sirius Black ... he will be my "other father" ... it will be easy to manipulate everything ... the man never betrayed the Potters, was unjustly condemned to Azkaban, was raped by Voldemort, hid his condition from everyone except James Potter, erasing his memories and He left me in the Muggle world to be the son of the magician who wanted to kill his family and forced him. He would cast his son a dark spell of concealment so that his father (Voldemort) would not detect it and it would only be up to the moment that the books of Hogwarts wrote my new name. A letter would arrive to Dumbledore with memories of Black, of that sad and miserable story, that would calm the old man's anxiety about my origin ... he is brilliant, he is the last of his line, which would make me his heir, without complications, of course , I need him out of that prison and Potter does not hate him ... I'll take care of it as soon as I can ... it'll be easy to "beat Voldemort" by helping Potter ... I'll still be immortal and master of the relics, right?**

He questioned, raising an eyebrow. I needed to make sure that things would not change.

**You will be my master and you will be immortal. You have been chosen by the other three forces, as long as you maintain the conditions that we grant you. The relics were just a way to contact me ... you or your partner, the ones designated to be my master, you have earned it in your own right ... you can get them or ignore them, because I will only answer to you, even if you stop being, you can not usurp your position, for I will give you another soul, even if you maintain the level, knowledge that you possessed at that time and I will rebuild yours for your new body. You will have it all, including the blessing of Fate and Destiny, which you were denied because of Merope Gaunt's challenge; however, your power will be according to your age, as you had in your past time, you will have to exercise it to mature, so who you were will be superior in strength, more in knowledge, they will keep pace, but it will be your partner who should destroy it and not you. Now just tell me your new name and we'll seal the deal.**

There were too many things he wanted to discuss, he did not like that new emotional wave that would be added, nor the decrease in his power, but it was logical why the decision, especially because Potter would have to beat him and he would be a spectator ... there were too many holes, too many things to plan, but death was impatient and his title as master of it, was only an advantageous road to immortality, but not to submission; for that reason, he dedicated himself to thinking about the name, about something that kept his essence ... his name ... while maintaining that created history, where the purer traditions of the Blacks were maintained

**━ Corvus Marvolo Gaunt -Black**

 As soon as he said it, Fate created his body, destiny, began to build his way and time took him to his new beginning ...

 


	2. Chapter 2. Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort returns to life, finding new targets like Corvus Marvolo Gaun Black.
> 
> Hello good…. After all I appreciate your comments, honestly I still have some fear of how to take little Dark Lord, that although it does not seem that it is still, once start your "new life" and leave behind your lethargy, I hope to show it in your splendor ... in any case, I gave general information in this chapter of the restrictions that would have, I know that all put the death masters as capricious; because of the Horcruxes in this case the death is not yet "right" with Marvolo, his and has a special mission that I did not want to leave out even if it is a secondary plot of romance and that ...
> 
> Yes, our little dark Lord in the making, it is a year younger than Harry Potter, I did it to avoid a premature kidnapping of Voldy to his "son", because that is in the head of Quirell. I will clarify as it happened Also, as a preview I will say that Lily was a month of giving birth when Sirius learned of his pregnancy, just remember that baby Harry lived almost a year with his parents hidden ... so if the dates fit.

Voldemort knew he had returned as soon as the door opened. The woman, stationed in the frame, had a surprising pallor, her tiredness was evident, he could see it in the eyes of her ━ who quickly tried to hide her fear, or at least what he could identify as such━, in the shoulders slightly hunched, in the nervous and misaligned aspect, which he made him frown immediately and obtained in contrast a small smile and a cautious approach as he crossed the room, which in a quick walk, seemed neatly arranged, filled with a bookcase with multiple volumes, a large clothes closet and still, childish, despite the slightly dark colors.

**━ Honey ... are you better? Do you still have pain?**

  
The woman with blond hair questioned Her hand had risen to pass his right hand across his forehead, causing the dark wizard to clench his teeth and throw his head back in inertia. His fists were clenched and his eyes narrowed slightly with that look that could strike anyone and even that woman, suddenly shuddering, frightened by the sudden attitude of the child.

  
**━ M-Marvolo ...? You're not well, I'll call your father immediately.**

  
The woman determined, without expecting that the recumbent boy could say a word if she wanted to, since she was already leaving hurriedly. Even if Voldemort had wanted to say something, he was still completely stunned, even though his gaze sought to identify the place, he did not recognize it, but it was evident that he belonged to a couple of Muggles.

His lips tightened furiously. Dark rage ran through every pore, raising its magic, which suddenly died away before small fragments of memory of a life that apparently belonged to him in that new existence. His almost immediate adoption as an infant on a rainy and depressing afternoon, the lullabies that the blonde woman he supposed was his adoptive mother recited him every time he cried or was sick; he himself felt a warmth rise in his magic that surprised him, it was an unexpected fire, which was increasing as more images came. A birthday party━ apparently on June 21, on the summer solstice ━, gifts and suddenly, an interesting memory ... a tall man with glasses, defined features, but intelligent look looked at him with fury, in his eyes there was disapproval absolute, there was a scolding and suddenly a magical explosion broke even the crystals; also, he looked at a familiar figure, that dark shadow of which he was now a teacher. The Muggles had been frightened and Voldemort tensed, waiting for the humiliating words, full of horror that would be addressed to the child he supposed, for then it was, but he did not find that ... while everything was broken, the man who had shouted at him earlier, He tried to embrace, sought to protect it from the crystals that shot out and began to hurt him, although not seriously, the scene was too gloomy before the blood that came out of the Muggle's body.

Voldemort with this memory, he snorted, meant that the man was stupid and yet, returned that warmth in his magic that he tried to bury completely. From there, he was sure there would be a condemnation, but it seems that the Muggles accepted him with surprise, every little demonstration of magic, although with the implicit warning that it would be a secret in his ... family. The man was a Muggle doctor and the woman was a chemical researcher ... Voldemort was not ignorant of the Muggle sciences, there were even small flashes of knowledge, he did not understand at all, but at least those humans were rational and that made him smile ... the head, getting rid of those stupid scenes passed and the small satisfaction he felt.   
He threw aside the blankets that covered him, before which the woman ━ Anastasia Brown ━ returned. He approached the mirror, needed to see his new body, get used to the appearance he would have with his new identity.

Marvolo ━  he forced to himself to be called from that moment ━, he had expected this. A small body, even its magic being held with the restrictions of a child's core, as Death had warned him, but not an almost exact reflection of his own body at ten years. Defined and angelic cheekbones, a profiled nose that softened her features, in contrast to the aristocratic chin that showed the gift of innate control, with an unusually white skin and small pink and seductive lips. His hair was not a rich chocolate color, as in yesteryear ... but a deep black, a little wavy, with blue reflections like the wing of a crow. The red-blood eyes were of a silver tone ━ so typical of the Blacks with a small crescent moon, barely visible up close, of a purple hue. If there was something he could say about himself, about that body, it was that his gaze did not contain the bitterness and hatred that he had for decades, his mind did not have the madness of the soul tear, nor the emptiness that seemed to absorb him when he was a child, that frustrated him and feared ...

> **_"It was not me, Master ... my touch is always cold, but I sincerely strive to offer tranquility, but almost everyone finds it hard to believe me, even though I protest. Please, trust me, I can be happy. Friendly, nice, affable ... But do not ask me to be nice, sympathy does not go with me. Even less with a scammer as you were, if you were not the creditor of the title of teacher, you would be inexorably eliminated ... the souls are reborn and transformed, but you would not be part of it "_ **

Marvolo, could immediately recognize what had happened, it was so clear that the shudder that ravaged him, showed him once again, how intense were his emotions, he decided to concentrate on the words of the grim reaper.

> **_"Love ... 'Even though you disdain it, it is the force that contains the balance of the universe, it is who begets light and darkness, who the intention of the human being ... the absence of it was the curse inherited from your mother, by going against the wishes of destiny "_ **

  
**━ That's why Harry was not born at the same time I did it.**

The magician said with bitterness towards what had been his mother. A nod from the entity, was the confirmation.

> **_"However ... my personal punishment, was offered love and make you destroy it." The relics were not in my plans; However, destiny, somehow, decided that it would be like his "Master". Let it be clear to you that you are not the same as you were, you have a path with multiple variants, but without the punishments that you would deserve ... take it all or lose it, master ... you tend to be tricky, but you condemn yourself with your Soulmate, if You show only one face of the true essence ... an eternity of bitterness in a deceived soul ... It will be worse than my punishment. Darkness is not bitterness, nor light happiness ... Both are complements. "_ **

**━ Have you left me like a ten-year-old infant, with Muggles, to learn the wisdom of love?**

>   
>  _**"yes"** _

  
**━ I am not a child.**

>   
>  _**"Let it be ... you'll have to be"** _

  
**━ Hate to the Muggles**

>   
>  _**"You have no more reasons"** _

  
**━ They will kill us**

>   
>  _**"You wanted to kill them"** _

  
**━ They do not have magic**

>   
>  _**"But they have intelligence and ingenuity"** _

  
**━ I am a Dark Lord**

 

> _**"You are no longer, now you are a child, even in mentality ... you are no more Voldemort, you have no motives, you forget your past or it will be who you sink. You have the power you coveted: immortality. You hold the knowledge, but not the wisdom of life. You feel the natural changes in your body, even in your mind, outside of the restrictions that were granted to you ... you are the most powerful magician ... a potential that overtakes anyone, but your mind .... Always so limited in white or black ... You need to learn a different vision, to combine it with what you were, but without changing what you are ... the darkness covers you, makes you compatible to me, but death is peace ... "** _

**  
**That dismal representation, became a middle-aged man, there was no beauty in him, but neither ugliness, was a figure that for anyone who would go unnoticed and not remember twice. He put both hands on the shoulders of his now small Master ... "Corvus", better name could not be awarded, that which was his eternal companion, symbol of the future, protection and knowledge, as of misfortune.

He wanted to get rid of the muggles and their contact, it was his energy that began to emerge but he restrained himself, he was now a magical child and therefore, he could be detected before time for the ministry and that would ruin each of his plans. His lips formed a false smile or at least, that was said, because the return of the gesture by the Muggles, without noticing, softening their services, leaving aside the hatred that anyone who has known in the old Tom Riddle , I would have recognized, as opposed to the intelligent and astute look that I now maintained.

> _**"I will not interfere as I have done until now, we can show the pain, be the past, but if we were in moral danger, you will meet with me in the future. where we met The continuity of your existence, in this time, is not possible, you would restart eternally until you look for yourself, or, you feel, or, do not tell it. The mission of your soul mate. "** _

It was the last words, which disappeared as soon as the adult figures crossed the threshold, kept silent, watching every action even with clenched teeth.

He wanted to get rid of the muggles and their contact, it was his energy that began to emerge but he restrained himself, he was now a magical child and therefore, he could be detected before time for the ministry and that would ruin each of his plans. His lips formed a false smile or at least, that was said, because the return of the gesture by the Muggles, without noticing, softening their services, leaving aside the hatred that anyone who has known in the old Tom Riddle , I would have recognized, as opposed to the intelligent and astute look that I now maintained.

In the first few minutes, when he realized that he was embracing them possessively, he supposed he was going crazy. A simple and lacking rigor to define the emotional gale that governed him.

  
For those muggles felt the possessiveness he had with his followers, not love, not longing, but if I respect loyalty and for the first time made an analysis of what happened in the war, there were too many betrayals, too much fear ... there was no pleasant return, except for Bellatrix, who would do anything for him; unlike Potter and his allies, who fought to the death only for a foolish and lost cause. That would be his goal, to have the will of men without restriction ... the deities had their own worshipers without striving to repress them, he would not be less than that.

  
He separated from the arms of others, felt good to have a mission that fits his ambitions beyond those that were subject by the essential entities, as if the past minutes still had chains that repressed, so that they would not fall to emptiness, now everything was fine.

It was a productive year, Marvolo or Corvus, depending on the humor he had to be named, discovered the Muggle's ingenuity, advances like the Internet or the satellites that can expose his world.

The Chronic degenerative diseases, the problem in the human and the magic that can used, as well as the genetic researches of Gideon and Anastasia Brown, were offered for the theme . The decrease of magic, the development of inbreeding, the blood of the first families were powerful, but also updated at intervals of time or would end up dying and ironically, the "dirty blood", had the innate magic, was "purer", the actualization of the magic of the bloodlines. In a dissertation with Gideon, Malvolo theorizes on the need for miscegenation between races and Gideon assured him that he counts on studies .... That although the exacerbation of certain abilities was possible, the traits would be diluted completely. At that point, the blood was not right, the magic or rather the blood lines were extinguished little by little. If something recalled his early years, where more ambitious planes were created, the rituals in each of the magic cycles, revived magic, but once they were banned, considering them "dark", a good to change the traditions to adapt Children births, the magic community was weakened, the births of dirty blood services is written, it is not natural that at Hogwarts, there were no more than 300 students, for a whole community of magicians ... being this because of its antiquity, the Demandada globally by the magicians. It was something that he could not understand the whole, but it would also be necessary in the future for his future actions.

 

The year passed quickly, submerged in knowledge, which was mostly not magical, it was useful in terms of the inventiveness that could be adapted to the community of magicians and witches. In that time of hunger for knowledge, he forgot Harry Potter; Guess in the riddle of the mansion, where Voldemort is, have a large library with the writings of Slytherin that he took out of the Chamber of Secrets, exercise his magic and wand, explore the limits of his magical little mature nucleus for complex rituals or curses he took over the knowledge of the magic of the soul that he had overlooked to consider "light", he realized that his level of magic was comparable to that of an Auror, he simply was not in his plans in the Diagonal alley and betray his Presence before Eyes indiscreet, an end to obtain books or a subscription to the prophet when he / she has had a good experience at that time, as for example, has been his attempted robbery in Gringotts.  
However, everything has its time ... its end. Tomorrow would be exactly 11 years old and would be written in the books of Hogwarts ... The magical world, Dumbledore, Voldemort and Harry Potter, shook at his presence and that satisfies him ...


End file.
